


He's a Very Charismatic Dragon

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Mean You're Not Dead, It's Okay to Look, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fluffy thing wherein Carlos and Cecil discuss an interest of Cecil's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Very Charismatic Dragon

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Oh! Carlos! Um, nothing."

Cecil jerked the mouse as if to quickly close a window, but Carlos caught his hand. He leaned over Cecil's shoulder to look at the screen.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see. But somehow, part of him had anticipated this. It wasn't porn. It wasn't slashfic. It wasn't even pictures Cecil had surreptitiously taken of Carlos.

It was Hiram McDaniels' blog.

"Cecil," Carlos said.

"Um," Cecil replied. "I don't know why I'm embarrassed."

"Well," Carlos allowed, "he is a very charismatic dragon."

Cecil went red. "Right?" he said, a little too forcefully.

"Cecil," Carlos said again, "I don't mind if you like to, um, look at Hiram's blog."

"You don't?" Cecil turned to look up at Carlos for the first time. "I mean, right. Of course. It's totally normal. As a journalist, I have an interest in a former mayoral candidate who may continue to affect local politics--"

"You don't have to justify it, either," Carlos cut in.

"Um," Cecil said.

"You're not _in love_ with Hiram McDaniels, right?" Carlos asked gently.

"Of course not!" Cecil responded, blinking. The flush left his face.

"Well, then, it doesn't matter, does it? As long as you're still in love with me."

" _Always_ ," Cecil breathed, practically shooting up from the desk chair into one of the most passionate kisses Carlos could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Condos and suddenly wanted to write this.


End file.
